


The Taste of Sin and Smoke

by luciferase



Series: Punk Ass Kings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, I'm Sorry, Implied past Michifer, Leviathans, Levis and Angels, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is a 4k blowjob, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferase/pseuds/luciferase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kings walk into an office building, and one bleeds black<br/>In which Lucifer learns to obey, immerses himself the sin that is Leviathan blood, and gets a mouthful of Dick. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Sin and Smoke

They aren’t really sure how it happens at first. But all Lucifer knew was he was being ordered to his knees by some stupid fucking Leviathan that thought he was better than everyone else. And Lucifer was actually _obeying_ him, like some kind of pet. That’s what Dick kept calling him- his angel pet.

“Shut the fuck up,” Lucifer growled once he was situated comfortably on his knees underneath of Dick’s desk. Dick only laughed at him and grabbed him hard by the hair of his vessel. Levi’s were strong, and it was painful.

“Such a mouth on you, Luci.” Dick sneered as he dragged a half-naked Lucifer from under his desk, hard carpet scraping against his already raw knees. Lucifer knew he could heal himself later, but it was still annoying as hell.

“You’re one to talk. Dick.” Lucifer spat the other man’s name out like it put a sour taste in his mouth, and the Leviathan tutted disapprovingly.

“I can’t have my little angel mouthing off to me like this, can I? Do I have to teach you a lesson, Lu?” Fuck, his tone was so damn condescending and Lucifer let out another animalistic growl, trying to tug himself out of Dick’s grasp, to no avail.

This, by all means, should not be turning him on. His clothes have already been torn off, aside from his- Nick’s, really- jeans and Dick fucking Roman had clasped some magic collar resistant to angel mojo around his neck.

Aside from the angry remarks and growling, Lucifer wasn’t even trying to put up a fight, because as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed being manhandled by the leader of the Leviathan. Dick wasn’t gentle in any sense of the word. Just the way Lucifer liked it.

Dick didn’t respond to Lucifer’s growl. He only gave him a mock-sympathetic smile that pissed Lucifer off to no end and reached for the belt on his own pants. Some stupid suit that the real human Dick Roman had been wearing when Levi Dick decided he liked the look enough to wear it himself.

Lucifer knew what was coming, and he made another halfhearted attempt to get Dick’s hand off of his hair. His  blue eyes were narrowed and maybe glaring at Dick long enough would intimidate the other man into submission. Lucifer always did like being the dominant one.

The Leviathan had other ideas.

“Sorry, Lu.” Dick said, not sorry at all. Lucifer wasn’t thinking when he swiped his forked tongue out to wet his lips, watching Dick slip his free hand into his crisp blue suit pants. This was ten different kinds of fucked up, and fifteen more kinds of sinful, and just the thought of that made Lucifer’s entire body shiver and his blue eyes glow with grace just beginning to show through his vessel.

There was a low hum of approval coming from Dick’s throat, and Lucifer realized Dick’s eyes weren’t even on him anymore. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted slightly back so Lucifer could see the barely noticeable bob of his throat every time he swallowed or hummed.

That didn’t do anything at all to help the fact that Lucifer was already way too hard from the teasing alone.

Dick had started stroking himself in his pants with Lucifer eyeing him impatiently. If he was ever going to do anything to Lucifer, he was going to take his damn time with it.

“Are you sure you even need me here, Dick?” Lucifer made the mistake of asking with a sarcastic edge to his voice. Dick could have- _should have_ \- tossed him out on his ass, all hot and bothered and definitely nowhere to go. Lucifer would have done it, if it was his pet using such an inappropriate tone with him.

The only response he got was a dark laugh from Dick, who sat up again and grinned.

“Lucifer, sweetheart,” Dick moved his hand from the back of Lucifer’s head to cup his chin with calloused fingers. “You’re making it very hard for me to be nice.”

“This is you being nice? Maybe I want to see a darker side of Dick Roman.” He knew he was pushing his luck for his own release, if Dick even let him have that. Maybe, just maybe, if he pushed the right buttons, Dick would stop playing around and just _do something_ already.

If he pushed the wrong ones, Dick would eat him. And not in the sexy way.

“Open.” Lucifer had been so deep in his thoughts of what Dick _could_ do to him that he hadn’t noticed he had removed his hands from his pants and placed a thumb over Lucifer’s chapped lips.

Considering for a second the consequences and the rewards, Lu rolled his eyes and opened his mouth just enough for Dick to stick his thumb over his teeth and down against his tongue. He held fast to the Devil’s jaw for a moment before letting him go and leaving just his thumb placed gently on the wet pink split that ran down Lucifer’s tongue.

“I’m waiting.” Dick sounded bored. If he was so fucking bored, he should have started with something a lot better than his fucking finger in Lucifer’s mouth. Lu bit down just enough to shock Dick into actually paying attention to him, looking at him, before he even tried twirling the separate flats of his tongue around Dick’s thumb.

Surprisingly, Dick tasted nothing like Lucifer had expected him to. He had expected ink and muggy weather and dirt. Dick’s thumb tasted like smoke and shadows over still water and damn it if Lucifer wasn’t completely hooked on it the moment it touched his tongue. The lit flame that he fed from off of the Leviathan’s skin urged him forward, lips closing around the digit that slid unrelenting against his teeth.

Roman’s skin vibrated in a pleasurable hum, brown eyes locked on the Enochian sigils carved into the angelic metal. ‘Obey’. Lucifer could feel the bind squeezing uncomfortably around his grace. The fact that a damned Levi had him trussed up and sucking like a bitch on his finger like this tore a growl from Lucifer. It didn’t matter how much he was enjoying this-- it was humiliating.

Never let it be said that Lucifer, the former king of hell, favorite son of God, go down without a fight. Growing bold not for the first time during this particularly sinful exchange, Lucifer bit down against Dick’s finger. The delicious hiss it pulled from the other creature made him smirk around the intrusion that slightly parted his lips.

Leviathan blood flowed freely from the wound into Lucifer’s now willing mouth. Smoke and storms and fire and complete darkness overtook Lucifer’s senses. Of course, his Father didn’t lock these creatures up just for the fact they were hungry monsters. Their blood was just as addictive to angels as demon blood was to humans.

“If only our Father could see you now, Lulu,” Dick chirped almost happily after a moment. Lucifer’s efforts with his tongue probing and lapping out at Dick’s finger stilled, the thick black ink still resting against his tongue, mixing with the saliva that had accumulated there.

Dick’s gaze rested on Lucifer’s narrowed blue eyes. Anger was easy to read around it, and damn it, Lucifer was half tempted to gnaw this douchebag’s finger off. He was wrapped in silence, however, and waited for Dick to _really_ cross the line before he risked his own ass with more defiance than he had shown previously.

“Now, don’t give me that look.” The words that fell from Dick’s mouth only spurred Lucifer’s glare to intensify. And what the hell, why was Dick looking at him like he was some kicked puppy? It was completely degrading. ‘ _I dare you’_ was spelled out brilliantly on his tongue, poised and ready to lash out if Dick made another wrong move.

With a wet pop, the Levi pulled his finger from Lucifer’s mouth. The sudden loss of taste, of touch, of that damned blood pressed flush up against his tongue caused a whimper to rumble in Lucifer’s chest, turning into a desperate growl for _more_.

He completely sickened himself with how much he needed it now.

The want was clear enough for Dick to take special notice, Lucifer almost surprised at the genuine grin that he had plastered on his perfect face. Everything was so meticulously perfect about the vessel it felt wrong, somehow. Wrong was just what he wanted.

“If you’re waiting for me to beg,” Lucifer began after minutes of staring down Dick in hopes he could possibly just _get on with it_ instead of smiling down at him like this was some kind of fucking joke. “That’s not going to happen. I think you’re forgetting who you’re dealing with here.”

Inappropriate place, definitely an inappropriate time to try and assert some kind of dominance against the other ‘man’, if you could call either of them that. The smile disappeared from Dick’s face to form a thin line with his mouth. Lucifer’s eyes trained on him, he watched him considering what kind of ‘punishment’ would be suitable. Nothing Lucifer had never seen before, that would ring true for anything.

Yet there was nothing. Nothing came. Nothing that Lucifer had expected, at least. A hand shot out to grasp back at Lucifer’s blond (and bloodstained, but that was another story) hair, causing the devil to bite back an Enochian swear and hiss in surprise at the sudden pressure and slight pain around his skull.

It was impossible for Lucifer to keep the dark smirk from crossing his face as his head was tilted up to an almost aching angle by Dick. Disgust, hatred, and some light amusement dripped off of Dick’s expression.

“You can do better than that, Roman,” the fallen archangel goaded with that stupid smirk he knew was a bad idea in the end, but wore like a badge of honor anyway. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re going e--”

The last word never had the chance to leave his mouth, lips soon occupied again. This time, however, there was lack of a finger, something instead pressing possessively against him. Dick’s hand, the one not currently tangled in the devil’s short hair, grasped at the collar that sat snug against Lucifer’s neck.

Breaking Leviathan was proving to be a lot easier than Lucifer expected. Time to play the game a little harder, he supposed. Eyes slid shut, humming into the kiss that Dick had initiated. A wet, forked tongue prodded out to pry open Dick’s mouth, but not fast enough. Again, the older creature needed to take control away from Lucifer.

It wasn’t until Lucifer’s teeth clasped around Dick’s lower lip and drew even more blood from him did they break apart. No big deal, they both knew. The only thing that could really kill these beasts was borax, and Lucifer didn’t have any of that, now did he?

Black blood dripped from both of their lips, connected by a thin strand of the inky substance mixed with the sweet taste of angelic saliva, swiped away by Dick. Lucifer may have been the one in a collar, grace bound and on his knees, but he knew he had Dick fucking Roman wrapped around his damned fingers.

No way was he going to admit that Dick had him the same way.

Lapping up, or attempting to, at least, the remaining smoky flavor of Dick’s blood from his lips, and just around the top of his chin, his eyes trailed down the other man’s body. No longer clothed in a suit blazer, Dick wore a white dress shirt and his favored red tie that Lucifer thought looked ridiculous, but had no say in anyway.

Perfection that looked so wrong. And tasted even better.

Blue eyes finally landed on their target. The piece of stretched fabric that ran along Dick’s lap, covering his straining heat from Lucifer’s gaze. And maybe he was a little close to begging, but that was just the blood talking. Blood that still dripped teasingly from Dick’s own mouth as he grinned down at the wide-eyed angel, no longer smirking defiantly, but staring at him with an unspoken question playing against his lips.

“You look a lot better when you’re not mouthing off to me, Lulu,” Dick purred just to savor the cringe Lucifer gave him at the stupid name. Even Gabriel, the obnoxious little brother, had never called him that. Dick’s hand curled around his chin again to wrench his mouth open. Luifer rolled his eyes, because had he just _asked nicely_ , like any normal person would do, he would have complied.

The hand was removed from his chin soon enough to wrap back around his head, tugging him closer. He barely budged, instead choosing to pull back against the needy push. Lucifer’s attention had only moved from the black dripping down Dick’s chin to flicker down to his erection. And Dick just sat there. Watching, with his hand pulling rough on Lucifer’s head, urging him forward.

It seemed like forever they sat there staring at one another, with Lucifer’s nails digging into his own thighs, a glint in his eye that almost challenged Dick to get a move on already, Dick staring him down with equal intensity, curious to see what the Devil would do. The answer was nothing. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused Lucifer to look down and sigh in relief at the drag of Dick’s hand against the fabric that looked ready to burst at the seams. A feeling Lucifer could empathize with in that moment.

“Big brother would be so proud of you,” the beast in front of him hissed in a low chuckle. Lucifer had no time to retort, unable to flee, unable to _really_ hurt Dick for that. _No one_ talked about Michael like that, and Dick Roman was just taunting him now, trying to pull out that defiance he had seen earlier in their ‘playtime’.

The tip of his cock pressed against Lucifer’s pursed lips. The fallen angel let a growl crash through him violently enough to make his vessel vibrate and his eyes almost bleed grace. Still, Dick’s grip on his hair became excruciating with the lack of power to shield him from the sensation. With no other choice that seemed immediately possible, Lucifer let his jaw fall slack against the persuading touch.

Enochian swears swam around in Lucifer’s head. His eyes slid shut, and for the first time in his existence, he had to focus on his breathing. Black veins crawled up Roman’s length, a tempting sight for Lucifer. The weight alone on his spit-slick velvet tongue sent shivers rolling through him. Dick remained silent next to the small groans emitting from his angel pet as he slid himself into the wet chill of his mouth. This time, there wasn’t much persuasion needed for Lucifer to swallow and let his throat close around the thick intrusion, his nose pressed flush up to Dick’s groin.

“Good boy,” the Leviathan mumbled under his breath before he pulled out. Both hands were now on either side of Lucifer’s head. His grip was tight enough to hold the hardly struggling angel in place.

Lucifer’s mind was gone. He was completely gone. The taste, the touch-- nothing he would ever admit to enjoying, and letting himself lose his head in this situation to this particular person would shame him for the rest of eternity. The contrast of Dick’s own burning heat against the slide of Lucifer’s chilled tongue ripped a moan from both of them.

Self-hatred bubbled up inside of Lucifer’s belly. How dare he let himself succumb to such a human need as lust? And for this… thing? These thoughts were swept away in mere moments, Dick noticing the distraction on his features and slamming his hips forward to let the head of his cock slip down Lucifer’s throat again.

Human needs, Leviathan, angel. The lines were hazy in his mind when Dick’s own eyes opened up and locked on Lucifer’s. Normally perfect pale skin was flushed a light pink, dark brown hair in disarray from something unseen. Hands were no longer wrapped around his head to hold him in place, but instead placed against either of Dick’s thighs.

He was watching. He wanted a show.

The permission to move was unspoken but there nonetheless, Lucifer pulling his mouth off of Dick’s cock with nothing more than a small breath of air. Maybe it was need for approval, maybe it was because he was horny as all hell. Lucifer was too full of _want_ and _need_ to worry about that.

Forked tongue poked lazily from his mouth between his now slick and pink lips to tease along the base of his cock, either side of the split curving upwards on opposite sides. Dick might want a show, but Lucifer wanted a reaction. He wanted the Levi to squirm under his tongue, lose control he’s forced to let himself fuck back inside of Lucifer’s mouth.

With a purr (his grace humming with need to be let go, really, but a purr all the same), he licked a stripe with the flat of his tongue from base to tip, pausing to lick circles around the head of Dick’s cock. He sucked the tip into his mouth again with his eyes trained on the man above him.

There was the faint musk of humanity that clung to Dick’s member, but that wasn’t nearly as strong as what Lucifer _really_ wanted. Power-- now that’s what he was searching for. The dark hint of it rolled off of Dick onto Lucifer’s tongue, the devil savoring the flavor, the scent, with a low moan around the cock in his mouth.

Mumbled words sounded from above him, and Lucifer smirked as well as he could. Apparently the vibrations against him were enjoyable to the Purgatory bitch that was halfway down his throat. Lucifer moaned again, louder this time for good measure.

Dick wasn’t an idiot. He knew Lucifer’s efforts were just an attempt to break him down. As good as it felt to have the cool touch of a forked tongue against sensitive skin, this was a game they were playing.

And Dick Roman doesn’t lose.

“Lulu,” his voice boomed out strong and commanding, and Lucifer stilled himself to feign innocence, mouth still suckling gently on the tip of the Leviathan’s cock.

“Cheating is cause for punishment, and I don’t think either of us want that, do we?”

Lucifer wanted nothing more than to kiss Dick’s grin right off of his smug face, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. Teeth scraped teasingly along the flesh that was thrust into him.

A wonderful mix of pain and pleasure lit up behind Dick’s eyes after they fluttered shut, his head lolling back to rest on his leather seat. Lucifer knew exactly what he was doing, tongue so expertly laving over and over on that sensitive nerve just below the curve of the tip.

Just as he was beginning to get used to the sensation of teeth and tongue and cold spit slicking him up, Lucifer pulled off to admire his work.

The Leviathan’s cock curved up against his stomach. Light from the fixture above glinted against the sheen Lucifer left there. Eyes trailed up Dick’s body, drinking in the broken noises he could just barely hear over his own vessel’s heart beating in his ears.

Dick opened an eye to stare down at him-- glare, more like it. All Lucifer could manage was his own guttural, possessive growl, and a snarl against his lips.

_More._

No more games, no more teasing. Lucifer wanted to taste his Father’s first creation, the abomination that had also been locked away. The broken, damned king, just like himself. A shiver ran through his spine as he leaned forward to take Dick entirely into his mouth again.

Though another rule unspoken, he wasn’t allowed to use his hands. That was completely okay with him; pulling wrecked moans from the Leviathan with just his mouth would prove to be even more exciting.

Dick’s hand found it’s way to the back of Lucifer’s head as soon as the devil began slow, almost torturous bobs of his head up and down. He let his lips only cover half of his cock even as Dick tried to push him farther.

“Damn it,” Dick hissed with one corner of his mouth turned up in a sneer. He could feel that Lucifer wanted more, could tell that the devil was holding back.

“You can do better than that, Lucifer,” he goaded. Turning to use Lucifer’s own words in his own favor, it seemed.

A challenge.

The scent of flames filled Lucifer’s lungs as he sunk back down to sheath Roman’s cock down his throat. Precome beaded from the slit down to his tongue. Earth, and fire, and smoke. He could feel the thick black veins pulsing inside of him, so much unlike a regular human’s.

 _More_.

Dick’s head was thrown back. Lucifer was winning, there was no doubt about that. The farther he went, the more ravenous he became for so much _more_ of the Levi. Soft needy moans turned into hisses and snarls from Dick. Lucifer fed off of them and let them motivate him forward. He pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection, held fast against his thigh by Nick’s jeans. The pressure was good, but not enough.

Lucifer knew better.

“Fuck,” a swear fell from Dick’s mouth. Hips rolled forward and up to strike painfully against the back of Lucifer’s throat. One hand clasped tight around the back of the devil’s head, Dick brought his other hand forward to press a finger to Lucifer’s lips stretched around the base of his cock. Praise was ready to be spoken, to tell Lucifer what a good boy he was being for him, but he thought against it as soon as teeth sunk into his skin again. Not enough to draw blood, but the pressure shocked him into another fit of moans and bucking hips.

 _So good_.

He was in control, and he could make Dick wait as long as he wanted. But that seemed cruel, and sometimes, cruel was good. Not when Lucifer wanted nothing else in the world than to taste more of his Father’s first beast.

The back of his tongue pressed  tight against the cock shoved into him, pushing it against the roof of his mouth. Separate flats traced in sync with one another and the need inside of Lucifer’s body was almost unbearable. Something was pooling inside of him, the pit of his stomach burning and it felt so _damn good_.

Dick twitched underneath of him, so close to his own impending orgasm from the swirl of Lucifer’s tongue around the head of his cock, from the pressure engulfing him when Lucifer swallowed the entirety of his length down.

“Father’s most-- _shit--_ hated children,” Dick groaned out in between thrusts of his hips against Lucifer’s mouth. “ _Holyshit…_ wonder what daddy would say about-- _oh my fucking god, Lucifer._ ”

_Blasphemy._

Sinful words caused Lucifer to choke around Dick’s length. The jerky movement of his throat trying to force it out of him was caught quickly by Dick, whose hands gripped at either side of Lucifer’s head.

Tempting as it was to force Lucifer to keep swallowing down his cock, Dick pulled out slightly, until the head was all that remained inside of the angel. Tears pricked the corners of Lucifer’s eyes as he glared up at the Leviathan. It wasn’t from pain, or fear, or anger, but from the surprise, being caught off guard by such words against their father.

It reminded him again that he shouldn’t be doing this, or enjoying this as much as he was.

He let out an impatient grunt around the Levi’s member, precome leaking out of the slit and down to rest on top of his tongue. Taste alone was driving him crazy. Musky and salty and _Leviathan_. He could be as pissed of as he wanted to be after what Dick said about God, but the pulsing of his veins that held darkness inside of them kept calling him back.

Dick’s grunts became deeper, hips erratically pressing forward to surge more of his cock into Lucifer’s mouth. So willing. Again he thought how glad he was to have picked such an amazing cocksucker of an angel for his own. The devil complied, showing none of the resistance he had previously. His teeth scraped and brushed against skin to tear shivers out of Dick.

“So close, Lulu. So close.” Hands moved from clutching desperately at his own thighs, pressing against his clothed cock as he searched for that needed friction, to rest on Dick’s legs as he straightened his back to take more of the Leviathan into his mouth.

Teeth clamped down around the base when Dick began to twitch. His fingers dug hard into Lucifer’s scalp, mumbling nonsense words in the language of monsters lost in Purgatory, Lucifer purring around him.

Black veins pulsed on his tongue once, twice, and Lucifer could taste the bitterness of Dick’s come crashing against the back of his throat. Leaking down against the split of his tongue, painting the inside of his mouth pure again. He swallowed what he could yet still some leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Lucifer’s head was swimming, focus completely lost with wave after wave of come spurting against him. In him. How could a creature so dark have the taste to drive an angel insane?

_Fuck._

Blasphemous words would have poured from his mouth if he hadn’t kept the weight of the Leviathan’s heavy cock resting against his tongue. Even without a hand pressing against himself to stroke himself through his pants Lucifer’s hips bucked at the air when he came, hard, in his pants.

A pleased hum sounded from above him, and Lucifer was left to blink away his post-orgasm haze to look up at Dick. He’d forgotten where he was until he felt the top of his head brush against the underside of Dick’s desk. The Levi was staring down at him with his head resting on his hand, propped up by his elbow. One hand was still in Lucifer’s hair. Dick’s touch turned from demanding and possessive to a gentle caress of fingers through short blond hair.

“Like in the good old days,” Dick purred, slowly pulling himself from Lucifer’s lips. “Right, Lu?”

 _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> This was inspired by art by the lovely nupao on tumblr.  
> They made me ship Dickifer. It's their fault. Blame them please.  
> The work in question:
> 
> http://nupao.tumblr.com/post/66604231598/ive-came-out-with-a-new-ship-for-lucifer-when


End file.
